


Let's Talk About Sex

by Peter164



Series: Solangelo [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassed Nico, M/M, Mentioned Will, Percy is a Dork, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Percy, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy decides it's high time for Nico to get the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

Nico was alone in his cabin and got to blare his music as loud as he wanted with only mild complaining, until he got a knock on the door. He paused his stereo and went to see who interupted his precious babies. 

"Hello Nico," the familiar green eyed boy said. Jason was standing behind him, obviously have been forced into being here. 

"You made me stop Gerard." He looked up at the taller boy. 

"I don't know who that is so I don't care." Percy smiled, "Anyway, can I come in."

"Make it fast please." He muttered as the two walked into the cabin. 

"So, let's get right to it then," He looked very serious, and yet had a odd look in his eye. 

"Come on Perce, he's 15." Jason pleaded, "This is stupid."

"Please shut up, my darling dear. He needs his gorgeous parents to do this." Percy smiled up at his boyfriend. 

"We aren't his parents."

"That is true."

"And we don't really need to do this."

"That is also true, but we are still gorgeous." He looked back to Nico, you was having a very bad feeling about the whole situation, "We have noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Will lately, and we decided to get you a present."

"You decided."

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up." Percy held a finger up. He took out a small box wrapped in blue tissue paper and a bow. Nico carefully unwrapped his gift, not really knowing what to expect. 

"What the fuck?" He took out his present. 

"Someone needed to tell you to use protection." The older boy nodded. 

"Okay then." He used a finger to hold up the keychain, on the end of which was a small bottle of sunscreen. The label had been ripped off and instead had _SOLANGELO'S CONDOMS_ written in Percy's handwriting with Sharpie. 

"I'll take him now." Jason pulled on the slightly younger's hood and they left. Despite the dorkiness of the idea, Nico still put the bottle of his very empty keyring. 

~*~

*10 minutes earlier*

"Oh my Gods Jason, I can't wait to see his face." Percy laughed as he looked through the aisles of the convenience store. He had been waiting for the opportune moment, "Who's mommy?" 

"You are." Jason said blankly. 

"Excuse me? I am daddy."

"Last I checked, daddy doesn't get his ass pounded." He sassed.

"That was one time." The other said. 

"Out of how many times? Annabeth doesn't count."

"Once," Percy whispered, "But that doesn't matter." He quickly responded, "There is an elderly woman standing over there, and I think she just heard out whole conversation."

"Then she knows that I am daddy on this relationship even though I still think it's weird to call a 15 year old our son when we are 19." Jason said, not really caring about the old lady. 

"He is a lost and lonely soul that needs our support through this difficult point in his life." Percy put a hand on his chest. 

"You mean puberty and his first boyfriend?" 

"Shut up, I mean him finally accepting himself."

"He kind of told me 2 years ago when you were you know, and we went to Croatia." He faked a wince, "but we wouldn't be together without the kid. He convinced me to ask you out."

"Well thank heaven above for that." He smiled at his boyfriend. The old woman walked up to them. 

"Excuse me boys, but you seem very familiar. Do you happen to go to a camp Half-Blood?" She asked. They nodded, "My grandson is about your age and stays there most of the year."

"Really?" Percy asked, "What's his name, maybe we know him."

"Will Solace." She said. 

"Oh yeah, he's dating one of our really good friends." He was trying not to blush from the things she probably just heard. 

"Oh are they finally together? He talks about Nico all the time when he visits." She seemed excited about this bit of information. 

"For a few months now."

"And Nico got you two together?" 

"Not long ago. I'd been crushing on him since I broke up with Annabeth, who kind of looks like Jason. I guess I really like blonde hair." 

"Was she your girlfriend?" This woman seemed very happy talking to two random strangers in the middle of a convenience store. 

"For 2 years. We went through hell and back together, but then I figured out I was gay and we ended it." 

"Now you have this lovely young man." She patted John's cheek. 

"Anyway, we should really get going. I'm kind of pranking Nico and I need to get set up." Percy left to check out. 

~*~

"And that is how I met Will's grandmother." Percy sat cross-legged on his bed and told his friends about the trip to the store.


End file.
